


Holy Man

by Darfur_Maxx



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: F/M, Fiction, General, Holy Spirit, Literature, Romance, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darfur_Maxx/pseuds/Darfur_Maxx
Summary: A young woman rediscovers herself within Jesus Christ, as the handsome, bodacious son of the Lord rediscovers his own passion within her.





	Holy Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Original FF.N Summary** : ""
> 
> This was written by my friend [bug2buga](https://bug2buga.deviantart.com/) GIVE THANKS TO 'DA BITCHASS CANUCK

Here's another story from my pal bug2buga! This one is about the awakening of her love for the Lord, Jesus Christ. We hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Bug was never one for religion. She didn't care about going to church or worshipping any sorts of God. She never thought it was important. Until one day, when she learned the true meaning of what a holy man really is..

It all started in a rather boring city. Bug was going to the mall one day with her friends just to hang out. On the car ride there, she was making stupid jokes again about sex or some shit, like usual. Everyone else in the car was regularly subjected to this sort of torture, so they mostly ignored her. Once they got to the mall, Bug and her friends ordered food from the different restaurants they liked and sat down in the food court. It was a rather sunny day, and the mall's sun roof had plenty of beams of light shining down onto the cafeteria area.

"Can you please stop talking so loudly?" Asked Bug's friend's boyfriend, Joe. He always got annoyed at the fact that she liked to make inappropriate jokes so loudly and people around them were staring. Bug laughed and told him to 'shut his fuckin hole' as she put it. He sighed and whispered into his girlfriend, Naomi's ear. Naomi kindly told Bug to shut up and she stopped for a while, because she cared more about her friend's opinion than her boyfriend's.

Bug and her friend Carla started talking about some anime show they both liked with Bug's sibling Jay. They were talking pretty quietly until Bug started making her stupid jokes again, and loudly. A mother sitting nearby with her young boy covered his ears and gave Bug a scowl, and Joe told her to shut up again because people were getting mad.

All of a sudden, the sunlight through the sunroof got extremely bright, and Bug noticed a man sitting a few tables away that she hadn't seen sitting there before. He was wearing a long white robe and had long, beautiful brown hair. He also had some facial hair growing around his chin. Bug thought it was weird that someone would be wearing a robe in the summer weather, but then again, people were strange. She kept on joking about disgusting shit like sex until she noticed the man staring at her. Bug suddenly stopped and tried to pay attention to her friends, while discreetly mentioning that the man was watching her. She told everyone not to turn around too suddenly but Joe looked back quickly. He told Bug she was probably just annoying the shit outta him like everyone else, but Bug could feel inside her a divine power urging her to go talk to him.

Bug excused herself and went to the bathroom to wash her hands, which were greasy from the huge ass KFC meal she'd eaten. Suddenly, someone else walked into the restroom. It was the man! "Hey you can't-" she was about to say, but he grabbed her and pushed her into a stall.

"You're a very bad girl." He said to her.

"Okay you weirdo," she said, "I don't care, now let me out. I'll shut up if you want me to."

"No," he started. "You will learn to respect the lord, Bug."

Bug's eyes shifted up to his face, and she realized that he was actually kinda hot. His eyes were a nice bright brown colour and he had the look of someone who liked to do good deeds regularly. "Alright dude, I don't know how you know my name, but that's kind of creepy." She chuckled nervously.

"I told you, I'm divine." He explained.

"Yea, yea," she said, "then what's your name weirdo?"

"Jesus." He said bluntly, "and you will learn your place."

Bug looked up at him and grinned, "damn, that's demanding." She joked. "Well what do you want me to do then, weirdo?"

Jesus gave her an annoyed look, she would take a lot of work to act more proper.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
